henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Phillips
Lawrence "Larry Shenanigans" Phillips was Phil Phillip's older brother and an actor on The Happytime Gang. On the show, he played a cop while his younger brother Phil was a real cop. He was well known for his catch-phrase, "FREEZE! You're under arrest for being too hot to handle." Appearance He had blue skin and nose like his brother Phil, but his head was taller and had yellow hair. (However, during the jacuzzi scene, he states that his girlfriend's blue robe "matches his pubes," revealing his hair is only dyed yellow while it is naturally blue). After the show, he felt he needed to look more "human," so he had plastic surgery to change his appearance. His skin was bleached and he had a nose job. Personality Larry was a love-able, arrogant, fun-loving, and naive playboy of a puppet who enjoyed all the luxuries that came with being famous. He was a very positive individual overall and valued his fans no matter who they were or what they did for a living. Yet despite this, Larry sometimes had a hard time understanding other perspectives, such as not understanding why Phil didn't just go back to the performing arts after losing his police officer job and as a result would come off as "a real asshole." But even with his flaws no one he knew seemed to have any ill will towards him, and if they did it was nothing that they would not forgive him for. He also did seem to love his brother very much and just wanted what he felt was best for him. Unlike Phil, who believed in changing the world by changing the system, Larry believed in changing the world by doing what he and many other puppets before him did best, which was singing and dancing. Larry was also a narcissist as he would at one point become physically aroused just looking at himself in the mirror post plastic surgery. Sexuality Larry was heterosexual and a polygamist. Described by his brother as "a total playboy," Larry would have a different female every night. He didn't seem to care whether or not said female was felt or flesh as his last girlfriend, Brittany was human, and on another occasion Phil witnessed Larry having sex with "two furballs with eyes." Plastic Surgery In 2015 alone, Larry underwent several plastic surgeries amounting to a total of: $187,253,82. Such procedures included: 11/09/15 # RHINOPLASTY # FACE LIFT # TUMMY TUCK # PENILE REJUVENATION # CHEEK ENHANCEMENT 12/31/15 # GYNECOMASTIA SURGERY # FELTABRASION # BREAST LIFT # WRIST SLIMMING # BUTT LIFT/ENHANCEMENT # EYEBROW PEEL # LASER FINGERNAIL REMOVAL # PENILE ENHANCEMENT Death Following the death of his co-star, Augustus Bumblypants, Larry showed little concern over his own safety, and felt that Bumblypants would have desired his fate (dying in a porn shop) as "that was his heaven." Later that night, Larry entertained his girlfriend, Brittany Marlowe by showing her footage from The Happytime Gang's Season 4 Wrap Party in his hot tub. While Brittany briefly left the premise in order to refresh their beverages, a black-cloaked individual (presumed to be either Sandra or Jenny) broke into his house and let in a group of dogs that yanked him out of his hot tub and proceeded to rip him apart. Once Brittany caught wind of the situation, she attempted to save her boyfriend by yanking him out of the canines' grasp. Unfortunately, she only succeeded in ripping his leg off. Eventually, Larry was torn to pieces and died from his injuries. In a deleted scene from the film, Larry's funeral was held the morning after the death of his other co-star, Lyle. The service was administered by Turtle. Noteworthy attendants at his funeral were: * Phil Phillips * Connie Edwards * Brittany Marlowe * Bubbles * Ezra and Cara * Ezra and Cara's children Larry was then laid to rest "in the hottest tub in town" (which was the same hot tub at his house) according to his final wishes. Larry is survived by his younger brother, Phil and his girlfriend, Brittany Marlowe. Trivia * Larry was revealed to be a Scientologist when he told his brother that the syndication money from The Happytime Gang would allow him to "finally pay off (his) Scientology dues." * When Larry and Phil were kids, Larry "used to love watching (Phil) dance." * Ironically, despite telling Phil not to deny the puppet part of himself, Larry did just that by getting plastic surgery and a bleach job to look more human. * Larry was also good behind the camera having filmed a video of a party celebrating the end of The Happytime Gang's 4th Season and 100th episode. * According to an article featured in a PTV True Hollywood Story, he and Ezra "had been reprimanded by the LAPD several times throughout the winter of 1988 and the summer of 1989." No details were given as to why this was necessary. * His birth name may be "Lawrence" due to Goofer addressing him by that name at The Season 4 wrap party. * Larry would affectionately call Phil Phillips, "Baby Brother." * According to his brother, Phil, Larry was bad at math. Category:The Happytime Murders Characters Category:Deceased Category:Heroes